With the development of the mobile internet technology, the portable mobile terminal has become a must-have for users.
The users often use the portable mobile terminals to send and/or receive text massages, audio, pictures, or videos. In designing portable mobile terminals that conveniently transmit text massages, audio, pictures, or videos data, data transmission testing between the portable terminals needs to be conducted to detect and eliminate any transmission issues to ensure that the portable terminals meet the requirements of the users.
The existing test methods generally use a controlling terminal connected to two portable mobile terminals. The controlling terminal provides the test data and controls the test data to be transmitted from one portable terminal to the other portable terminal. The applications that transmit data between the portable terminals can be improved in accordance with the transmission of the test data to meet the requirements of the users.
In testing data transmission between the portable mobile terminals, large amount of application test data is usually used. Due to software and hardware configuration issues, such as the memory, processor, and application compatibility issues, the application may freeze or crash during the transmission of large amount of test data. The application or the portable terminal might have to be restarted to resume the transmission of test data, which can result in damage to the testing equipment and/or low testing efficiency.
Thus, the existing method for transmitting application test data between portable mobile terminals has the issues of high testing costs and low efficiency, and there is a need to provide a technical solution to address the above mentioned issues. Please note that the disclosures in this section merely provide background information related to the present application, and are not necessarily prior art.